The scollarship ofa life time
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin is the new scollar in Camelot school. He is greeted by the 'welcoming commity' and is in pain on the street when a school boy takes him in, they fall in love but each time they get it right Arthur always has to mess it up.


Merlin walked along the street towards his new school.

'_St Camelot School.'_

He already missed his old school.

'_Ealdor high.'_

But thanks to his unbelievable knowledge for history he has gotten a scholarship to the richest and pratiest school in Camelot estate.

He rolled his eyes as expensive student cars drove by.

"Snobby Prats…" He muttered to the cold January air of Oxford, England.

'_**St**__** Camelot School'**_

Was printed in a think print of dull blue on a pure white stand.

Suddenly he felt large hands grab his shoulders; he was roughly turned around to face a small group of boys, ugly, thick sport jackets hung heavily on their large shoulders.

"Oi, it's the scholar boy!" One teen announced.

"Well…you're in luck, kid…" One scrawny teenager sneered, an evil grin plastered on his pale face as he sickenley cracked his knuckles.

"-Were the welcome committee…" He chuckled, followed by eerie laughs from the others that slowly stalked towards the oblivious teen.

Suddenly he felt himself fall to the ground from a blow to the chest by the leader.

"The names Mordred…I run this place, so stay out of our way…" he hissed.

Merlin groaned in pain.

"What…no cry of mercy before you get our special gift?" he pouted.

Merlin kept silent, earning swift kicks from his group.

Dust from the pathway to the school clouded his vision; he harshly sucked it in the dirt, coughing immensely from the painful blows.

"Okay, okay…that's enough…" Mordred waved his man, dismissing them.

Merlin moaned, trying to control the sharp pain shooting through his body.

Mordred chuckled lightly and kneeled in front of Merlin.

"Enjoy the school…scholar boy…" He smiled and got up, walking away as nothing happened, followed by his small group.

Merlin tried to get up but failed.

He lay on the ground, waiting for someone to help.

He soon heard someone walking closer and closer till the footsteps stopped and a shaped shadow was formed upon the teen.

Merlin moaned and opened his eyes to find warm hands lightly nursing his bloody chin.

A manly voice echoed lightly in his ears.

"Did Mordred do this?"

He coughed out dust before arms wrapped around him and softly pulled him up.

Merlin gasped in pain.

He opened his eyes to see blond hair.

He could feel wind lightly flowing against his face before passing out.

The blond took Merlin behind the school where a forest stood tall with pride.

He knew that gangs sometimes came here to find kids to beat up and so lifted Merlin up so he held his back as Merlin head rested above his shoulder, with his sporty skills the teen climbed up his favorite tree.

The leaves were large and bushy, hiding whoever dwelled in it well.

It was large, the branches were huge and thick, and two people could rest on one.

The stranger was clever and knotted a net around the tree; if someone fell they would fall into the net.

He also made a small tree house, made out of card board, blankets and wood.

He even made a day bed on one the largest branch; he gently laid Merlin onto the large, makeshift bed.

Carefully, he inspected the teens injuries, using his jacket to wipe off blood and dirt, when Merlin was clean the blond sat in front of him, watching the innocent looking boy sleep.

Black hair beautifully lay on his pale face.

Beautifully carved black eyebrows gave him an attractive look.

He was very tall, taller than the blond even and he was skinny.

Big, plum lips were fairly moulded onto his face, a beautifully shaped Addams apple rested on his long, slender neck.

Suddenly his Addams apple slowly bobbed up.

His jaw lifted up, his plum lips slightly parted.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open, long, dark eyelashes' served his crystal blue eyes well.

Merlin moaned and rolled over, falling.

The blond cursed and ran up to grab Merlin's hand.

Two frightened blue orbs bore into his.

"WH-What?-" Merlin croaked.

His vision swam before revealing a pitiful attractive blond teen with piercing blue eyes that would stop a truck.

"Uhhh?" Merlin frowned.

"Oh…sorry…" The blond apologized and brought Merlin back onto the branch.

"Thank you…" Merlin grinned, showing pure white teeth.

The teen smiled back.

"I'm Merlin by the way…" The black haired teen said, offering his hand to shake.

The blond looked down at the hand; he then looked up, meeting his blue, blue eyes once more.

"Arthur…" The blond said and shook Merlin's hand; the blond blushed as he felt Merlin's slender fingers' hold onto his hand.

They stopped shaking but Arthur didn't pull away, his eyes still transfixed by Merlin's eyes.

The teen coughed, looking down at their hands.

Arthur frowned and looks down and blushed, taking his hand away as if it was on fire.

"Sorry…"

Merlin shook his head.

"Its' fine…wait…did you save me?" Merlin asked.

"Ye...Yeah…" Arthur nodded.

Merlin grinned, his eyes shaped in a friendly way.

"Thanks…"

Arthur nodded.

"Welcome…umm, was it Mordred who did that to you?"

"Yeah…"

The blond nodded.

Merlin looked down at his watch and gasped.

"I'm late!" he cried and looked up at Arthur.

"My first day as a scholar and I'm late…" Merlin pouted.

Arthur frowned in pity.

He then sighed, angrily.

"I'll show you a way in…what is your first lesson?"

"Math…"

"With?"

"Mr Gaius…"

Arthur took Merlin's hand and took him through the cafeteria, through the hall and into a corridor.

"It's through there…good luck…" Arthur said and was about to walk away.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going back up that tree…it's school, you have to go!" Merlin cried out.

Arthur stopped, his hand bawled into a fist, he then turned to Merlin.

"Listen… I'm…protesting against the Principle…I'm showing him that he doesn't own me…"

Merlin nodded.

"Okay…sorry…I'll go then…" Merlin said and walked away.

"Farewell my knight in shining amour…I hope fate decides to give us another meeting soon but till then all the best brave soldier!" Merlin called over his shoulder and ran over to the class.

Arthur smiled and ran to the tree, taking out a book and sketching Merlin, labeled.

'The fair maiden'

He chuckled and continued to draw the mysterious scholar, writing their words and actions between one another endings off with a vow.

"_I will protect Merlin from that snake Mordred as long as I can."_

Soon it was break and Arthur climbed up the tree to try and spot Merlin.

"Psssst…Psssst!" Hissed a voice from bellow.

Arthur climbed down and looked around to find Merlin hiding in a bush, he was about to ask him to climb up when Merlin hushed him and pointed to Mordred and his gang that just arrived.

"Where is he…?" Mordred sneered.

"Fan out, search for him!" he cried out to the gang, they spread out.

Merlin gulped and hid further into the bush as one came close.

Arthur held his breath as he looked around, he sighed with relief when the man walked away.

He climbed down and hid behind the tree.

"Hey…" he whispered.

Merlin turned.

Arthur made a sign to say 'follow me'

Merlin nodded slowly and crept out of the bush and softly grabbed Arthur's hand to get up.

Suddenly one cried out.

"I FOUND HIM!"

Arthur cursed and was about to tell Merlin to run to another hide out that he made nearby when suddenly one gang member snatched Merlin from him.

Arthur huffed in anger and ran up to the teen and punched him in the face.

"HEY!" The teen cried out, falling the ground.

Mordred clapped.

"Arthur…Arthur…Arthur…" He smiled, circling them.

The blond stood in front of Merlin, protecting him.

"Still hiding from daddy?" The teen pouted.

Arthur growled.

"Well, this is interesting…seems like you have a pet Arthur…" he teased.

"Stop this Mordred…leave him alone, or I sear…" He threatened.

"Now, Now…remember, we own you now…you're not the team leader anymore…" He hissed, grabbing Arthur by the shirt.

"We can do anything to you…you're them now…a maggot…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Mordred by the arm and twisted it so he fell to the ground.

"I might be a maggot but I still have the moves…now, leave…him…alone…" Arthur hissed.

Mordred growled in frustration and ran away.

"Lancelot!" Arthur called to one of the gang members.

The teen turned to face Arthur.

"What happened to you?" The blond asked.

"You're better than this…you are…please join me…to stop Mordred from harming another kid…please…" Arthur begged, his hand extended to the man.

"No, it's better this way!" Lancelot cried and was about to run when Arthur spoke up.

"What would Gwen say…?" Arthur gently said.

Lancelot shook his head and ran to the gang.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, sighing in defeat.

He turned to Merlin.

"Sorry…would you like me to go or?-"

"NO!...No, it's…it's, it's f-fine…it's just hard that's all…wanna get ice-cream, break only finishes in two hours…" Arthur smiled.

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur to the gates, the man crouched down in bushes.

"Now…I will climb up there, jump down and open the gate…the trees too high for you so…" Arthur whispered to Merlin and looked back to see that the teen was on the tree.

Merlin looked down at Arthur and grinned, he then sat down and let his legs hold tightly onto the branch, he then fell forwards so he was upside down and let his hands fall to the small hut where the button is and let his legs free and jumped down and pressed the button, Arthur ran out and they ran to a nearby park just to be safe.

Arthur stopped, followed by Merlin who crashed onto Arthur; they fell to the ground laughing, Merlin chuckling on top of Arthur.

The blond felt Merlin's hot breath against his neck, Merlin's body heavily on him when suddenly Merlin climbed off.

He helped Arthur up.

"How did you do that!" Arthur grinned.

"Me and a friend did that in my old school…he was a bad influence…nuff said, now…where is that shop?"

"Just around the corner…do you like ice-cream?"

"Yeah, I love English toffee with a flakie!"

"Hah, same here!" Arthur grinned, suddenly feeling happy_, really_ happy.

"Come on…I'll race you!" Merlin smiled

Arthur grinned and ran with Merlin to the small shop.

Both got the same ice-cream and sat on a bench, Arthur turned to see how Merlin's tongue swirled around the edges of the creamy texture, collecting the sweet mixture and swallowing it, causing his Addams apple to bob up and down.

Arthur felt his cheeks turn red.

He turned away and hungrily bit into his, causing a massive brain freeze.

He gasped and grit his teeth eyes screwed shut.

Love _hurts_!

Merlin looked over to see Arthur in pain.

"Brain freeze?" He asked gently with a hint of mockery.

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, it'll pass…" He smiled and placed his hand on the students back, rubbing gently.

Moments later Arthur felt better and relaxed, he turned to Merlin was still trying to sooth him, their eyes met.

It was like his world stopped falling, everything just clicked into place, then…

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Screamed an old women that stood in front of them.

The blond tore his eyes away from Merlin and looked at her.

"Hello, miss…" He greeted cheekily.

"Who is this!" She demanded, her sausagey finger pointed to Merlin's shocked form.

"Uhh…a friend from another country…his school is on hold from…from a fire and he is living with me, I'm just trying to be a good host miss!" He pouted.

She huffed and walked away.

Merlin's heart was racing.

"Is she form the school?" He asked, scared.

"Yup…" Arthur nodded.

"What happens if she sees me at school!" Merlin cried.

"Don't worry, that old bag never leaves her office…if you do see her just duck and dive…"

"For three years, great!" He groaned.

They were quiet till.

"You're a horrible influence…" Merlin growled.

"Sorry…" Arthur pouted, looking back at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"Come…" Arthur said gently as he threw their now melted ice-cream into the bin.

He took Merlin's hand and they sneaked back into the school.

It was still break.

Arthur showed Merlin who were safe to hang out with.

It was fun, they sneaked around people as Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear who that group belonged to.

When the bell rang, Arthur helped Merlin to find his class and before Merlin could utter a 'thank you' Arthur was gone.

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into the class, he gasped as he old women from earlier was his teacher!

His mind was reeling till-

Duck and dive!

He shot into action and dives for the most hidden desk.

He felt like a spy through that whole period, ducking when her eyes scanned his area and trying not to correct her teaching.

When class was over Merlin was packing up when-

"YOU!" She cried and ran up to him.

Merlin gulped and mentally cursed Arthur.

"I am so sorry miss…I didn't know what I was thinking, I really am sorry…it..it w-wount happen again…" He promised, regretting it instantly.

"Good…" She hissed.

He stood up and she spoke again.

"You shouldn't be with that Pendragon…he's trouble…" She hissed.

Merlin shook his head.

"No, he's not trouble; he's fighting for what he believes in…" He smiled, proudly.

"So, you don't know that the principle is his own father…?"

Merlin froze.

"Sorry?"

"Uther Pendragon is Arthur's father…the principle wanted to take off Art because he wanted Arthur to carry on with Rugby…the brat has been protesting for the last three months!" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Merlin was angry.

He smashed his bag into his desk, loudly.

She froze.

"HE IS DOING SOMETHING HE BELIVES IN, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" He screamed and walked off.

Arthur snickered on the branch that hung just above an open window to the class Merlin was just in, seeing how shocked she was and how proud he was of Merlin's outburst.

He jumped off, having a strong feeling to see Merlin, thanking him.

He sneaked into Economics to find Merlin cooking a burnt pancake.

He giggled and griped Merlin's wrist, making the man gasp.

Merlin looked down and grinned.

Arthur was kneeling below him, hidden.

"Shh…I need to see you…tell the teach that you need the loo…" He whispered and sneaked out.

Merlin nodded, blushing deeply, feeling a surge of joy when Arthur was there, still feeling his skin tingle where Arthur was gently hold just a second ago.

He cleared his throat.

"Sir…I need the bathroom…" He called to the teacher.

The man nodded and Merlin ran off, forgetting to switch off the stove.

They sneaked into the bathroom and Arthur lunged forward and hugged Merlin so tight he could burst.

"W-Wh-Wha-?" Merlin gasped in shock.

The blond let go and grinned, eyes shining.

"Thank you…" Arthur chirped.

"For what?"

"Standing up for me…no one ever said that…now I know why I'm fighting for again…before that it was a dull and broken burden but now…" He smiled.

Merlin grinned.

"Well, it's true…"

Arthur couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you want to…uhh…meet me in the tree after school..we…we could go to my flat?" He asked, blushing deeply.

"Sure, wait…flat, how old are you!" Merlin gasped.

Arthur giggled.

"No, no…I'm protesting, it's near the school…it was my moms' flat when she died…I took it, making father even more annoyed…"

Merlin nodded.

Suddenly the alarm bell rang.

Merlin gasped.

"MY PANCACKES!, I SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE ON MY FRIST DAY!" He screamed, laughing in disbelieve in the same time.

Arthur laughed with him.

"I'm starting to like you're bad luck…go to the parking lot and look for a yellow car…I'll get you through the boring lectures…and…you're in ten D…see you there…" Arthur smiled and left.

Moments later the whole school was out in the parking lot, Merlin was on the end of the row.

They were trying to find the culprit but Merlin was too distracted by Arthur making funny faces, the poor boy was trying not to laugh.

Soon the lecture ended, saying it was an accident.

The school ran back to their classes.

Merlin was still stand in his now empty line.

Still staring dreamily at Arthur who was doing to same thing.

Arthur ran up to him and they walked into the corridor.

Merlin felt a hand curl around his, he looked up to see Arthur smiling at him.

Merlin smiled back, feeling his heart beat faster and felt a surge of love for the blond.

Suddenly he realized he didn't know what he had.

"I'm lost…" Merlin blurted out.

"Then let me help you…" Arthur said seductively and pushed Merlin against the locker, not too hard though.

Merlin gasped.

Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips against Merlin's.

They hungrily kissed, jaws bucking up.

Arthur gently nibbled on Merlin's bottom lip.

Merlin gently gasped, Arthur's tongue slipped in, exploring Merlin.

Merlin tasted of mint and chocolate.

Merlin slipped his tongue into Arthur.

The blond tasted of ice-cream and apples.

It lasted forever; any noise that was made was unheard-of in their moment.

For a moment Merlin didn't know where he was, or what was happening when Arthur finally broke off, both gasping for breath.

When the two could breathe Merlin smiled, their foreheads touching.

"It's history…" Arthur whispered, winking at Merlin then vanished.

Merlin blushed and ran to the class.

Merlin couldn't remember what they were learning about, he was too busy watching Arthur making a large platform on his tree near the end he watched as it started to rain, luckily Arthur was just finishing his water proof blanket that hung above the tree like a roof.

When Arthur was finished he turned to the window and saw Merlin staring at him.

Arthur smiled as he saw Merlin hold up a sign saying.

'It's beautiful'

Arthur could feel his heart flutter, the sound of the raindrops lightly echoed as they shared a loving gaze before the lesson ended.

Merlin had one more class till break, it was P.E but they were given blankets as it was pouring down and just to warm up the whole lesson, Merlin was alone in his corner in the gym, escaping the groups.

He drew Arthur in the tree.

When the bell went Merlin stole the blanket and ran to the cafeteria, grabbing an apple, soup, tea and curry.

He then ran to the tree, shaking from the rain.

He nearly slipped from the mud as he skidded into the forest.

He blushed as the student saw Arthur took off his top, his muscles perfectly shaped.

He blushed and cleared his throat, causing Arthur to turn around.

Merlin's smile lessoned as he noticed Arthur shivering.

He climbed up and found the man shivering violently.

Merlin sat him down and took out his large jersey and put it on Arthur, he then got out the blanket and food, he wrapped the soft material around Arthur.

He laid the food out and they retreated to the small hut were Merlin tried to warm Arthur up, giving him soup and tea.

But he kept shivering.

Merlin laid his hand on Arthur's brows , the boy gasped as his brows felt as if they were on fire.

He sighed and snuggled further into Arthur.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the man, both silently listening to the rain.

"T-Thank y-you…" Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

When the bell rang, Merlin didn't bother getting up and stayed with Arthur till the end of the day.

The blond drove to the flat with Merlin.

The raven haired boy looked after Arthur, cleaning up the house and cook him soup.

When it was night, Arthur laid in his bed.

Merlin got dressed and texted Will, his roommate saying he was saying at a friend's.

He then got into the bed with Arthur and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"How do you feel?"

"Better…" The man smiled, placing a kiss on Merlin's head.

Merlin hummed.

"We've only know each other for a day or so but…it feels like I've known you forever…"

"Same…"Arthur nodded.

"I want to blurt out so many words…but its only meant for people who have been with each other for a long time-" Merlin started when Arthur cut in.

"Like…'I love you'…or 'I miss you'…'Never leave me again'…?" Arthur said.

"Exactly…" Merlin breathed.

"Well…let's just say it…I do feel like I know you…and I do love you…I love how you roll your eyes and pout…" Merlin smiled.

"-But you haven't seen me do that yet…" Arthur thought aloud.

"I know…see what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Arthur smiled, hugging Merlin tighter.

"I do…" He whispered and they soon fell asleep.

Days went by.

Their love grew and grew.

Merlin was less rebellious and tried to pay attention in class.

At break they would eat in the tree, during the days Merlin bought special water resistant plugs and bought fairy lights and hung them up in the tree.

He attached the plug to a small generator.

One day when it was night they switched it on.

It lit up the whole tree.

"Wow…" Merlin breathed.

Arthur smiled and danced with Merlin under the twinkling lights.

"I know…" He whispered.

The next morning Gaius drove Merlin to school.

It was a normal day, at break Merlin climbed up into the tree.

"Hey…" he grinned.

Arthur turned and smiled.

"Hey, I…umm…could you meet me here second break?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, I think Gwen can survive on her own…" Merlin smiled.

Gwen was Merlin's new friend; they hung out every second break.

Arthur nodded and they ate.

"A year…" Arthur breathed.

"Yeah…" Merlin giggled.

They talked for a bit when the bell suddenly rang.

They kissed goodbye and Merlin left to find Gwen to go to economics.

Merlin watched as time speed faster and faster, soon it was break.

He smiled and packed up.

Merlin made his way to the cafeteria when he felt something smash him into the locker.

He looked up to see a jock.

"Let me go!" Merlin huffed, trying to get out of the soccer players grasp.

"Stop moving, squirt!" He hissed, punching Merlin in the face.

The boy cried out in pain.

Blood flowed from his nose.

Arthur sat in the tree, wondering why Merlin was so late.

He climbed down and sneaked to the corridor where the cafeteria was when he heard someone.

"Kiss me…"

Arthur frowned and crept closer to see Merlin with a soccer player.

Suddenly the man leaned in and pressed his lips against Merlin's.

The boy moaned loudly, his arms reaching for the jocks' chest.

Arthur gasped, tears forming.

He ran, ran as fast as he could to the tree.

The blond was about to rip the journal/sketch pad but he couldn't do it and threw it onto the muddy ground where the rain harshly fell down onto the once cherished book.

Merlin laid his hands on the jock's chest and harshly pushed him away and kicked the man in the face, earning him a black eye.

"I HAVE SOMEONE!"

"-But you can still cheat on him, everyone does!" The jock growled.

"I WILL NEVER BETRAY HIM; I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!" Merlin cried.

He then ran to the tree.

But when he got there, he gasped.

The platform was half broken off, the fairy lights where on the ground, each one smashed.

He climbed in to find the leaves on the tree messily scattered in the ground, glass cracked behind his feet, the small hut was broken down.

He felt tears falling down his face as a clash of thunder echoed in his ears.

Arthur stomped his was to the flat.

Merlin bent down and found a wet piece of paper.

He felt his heart breaking into a million pieces as the note read.

'.YOU'

He gasped and let the page fall to his feet, when it stuck onto the floor, it showed outlines of something.

Merlin looked down and turned the page around to see a sketch of him when they first met, Merlin was asleep on the makeshift bed, bellow the now soiled sketch was a sentence that cut right into his very soul.

'I wish I didn't meet you, I wish I didn't save you'

Merlin wept and climbed down to find their book on the muddy ground, soaked to the very last page.

He snatched it and ran to Arthur's flat.

He banged on the door.

"ARTHUR…ARTHUR!" He cried.

The blond sat on his couch, flinching after each desperate cry Merlin made.

"Arthur, please…why!" Merlin cried.

_He didn't understand why Arthur hated him._

_But Arthur didn't open the door and he left, heartbroken._

_Why? What did he do?_

_He, he loved Arthur with all his heart._

_What happened?_

Merlin arrived in the flat and Will held him in his arms.

"Shhh…It's okay, Merlin…I'm here…I'm here for you and I'll never leave you…" Will whispered to Merlin as the boy fell asleep.

The next day Merlin didn't bother looking for Arthur, when he was in the class that had an all too good view of the tree, Merlin tried not to look.

It was hard.

The school dance was on in a month.

Two girls asked him but he turned them down.

He didn't even know_ why_.

The next day Merlin took a deep breath and walked up to the tree to find it still the same, broken and no Arthur.

He felt awful just looking at the tree so he thought of a plan.

Whatever he did it seemed it was his fault so Merlin was going to get Arthur back.

Using his savings Merlin and Will and Gwen and even Morgana that was Arthur sister helped put it back together.

The first week was clearing it all out, the second was designing it.

Will was the lookout for bullies and helped with the heavy lifting.

Merlin designed it and helped decorate it.

When the third week was done they were finished,

It was even better than before.

A beautiful velvet and water resistant blanket hung above the enclosure.

It was tired to the branches bellow.

Inside they littered the top branches with fairy lights.

On the floor it had smooth oak, Merlin painted it a creamy colour.

They made a beautiful tent, that was made of blankets, pillows of all different colours and sizes and books and pens.

They tied seven hammocks in the large tree.

They got chairs and put them on the enclosure.

It was _beautiful._

They even cut out some parts of the blanket to make it seem like windows, Merlin also made another smaller platform on the top, you could sit on the very top of the tree and just breathe.

It was two days till the dance.

Arthur still hasn't shown.

Merlin became desperate.

When it was the last day till the dance he ran to Arthur's house and banged on the door, when Arthur didn't answer Merlin slept against the door.

He woke to find himself in his bed, Will said he found him and brought him back.

Merlin woke the next day to the dance.

There was no school and it started at nine at night.

He spent the day texting Arthur to meet him in the tree.

When it was seven Merlin was ready in his tux.

He drove Gwen to the dance and she met up with Lancelot and they disappeared into the hall.

Merlin sneaked in the tree and waited.

He heard the students mumble in the building.

He brought his knees to his chest and waited.

Arthur got ready and walked into the school.

He was about to leave from the pain of finding Merlin when he saw the jock.

He ran up to the man.

He was about to scream at him when he saw the black eye.

"What happened to your eye?"

The jock sighed, angrily.

"This guy was too damn cute and I wanted to kiss him and I did but he fought back, saying he had someone and he would never betray them for anyone and gave me this…whoever is his love, their damn lucky…" He huffed and walked away.

Arthur gasped.

"_HE IS DOING SOMETHING HE BELIVES IN, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"_

"_He had someone-_

_-he would never betray them_

_-their damn lucky":_

"_Farewell my knight in shining amour…I hope fate decides to give us another meeting soon but till then all the best brave soldier!"_

"_I'm Merlin by the way…"_

"_Arthur…"_

"_Arthur, please…why!"_

"Oh no…" Arthur breathed and ran to the tree.

He gasped as it looked new.

He climbed up.

"MERLIN…MERLIN!" He cried, searching for the man.

He bent down to see Merlin, fast asleep in the new tent.

"Oh, Merlin…" Arthur breathed as he saw dry tears on Merlin's cheeks.

"God…What have I _done_?" Arthur breathed as his finger traced his lovers' cheek.

"Merlin…I'm so sorry…god…I messed up…I fucking messed up and I'm so sorry…I love you…oh Merlin…I love you, I do…" Arthur breathed.

Suddenly the teen moved.

"Merlin?" Arthur gently called.

"Arthur?" The teen whispered and hugged the blond.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Whatever I did I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Merlin…It was me…I didn't wait to see you pull way form that jock…It's my fault…I thought that I could never have someone as loving as you…and when I thought I didn't…I…I didn't know…I'm sorry…please, Merlin…forgive me?" Arthur cried, holding onto Merlin tighter incase he said no, just a moment to feel Merlin in his arms, pretend that Merlin loved him back.

"I forgive you…I will always forgive you, Arthur…I love you…" Merlin breathed into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur held tighter, eyes screwed shut.

"Thank you…thank you…!" The blond sobbed.

Merlin hugged tighter.

They broke apart and Merlin wiped away Arthur's tears.

"It's beautiful Merlin…thank you…" Arthur smiled.

Merlin grinned and they kissed.

When they broke off the first song played, Arthur stood up and extended his arm towards Merlin.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

Merlin nodded and took Arthur's hand into his and was lifted up.

The lights twinkled above them; the wind swirled around them, making their clothes and hair dance.

Merlin yelped as Arthur swept him off of his feet and lifted Merlin into his arms.

The raven haired man giggled and placed a kiss on Arthur's nose before leaping off of his grasp and carried on dancing, Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's lower back.

They danced in circles.

Merlin laid his on Arthur's shoulder as his other hand loosely held onto Arthur's arm.

Their dance sped up.

Merlin laughed with joy.

Arthur joined in, both not noticing the principle below them with an angry expression on his face and left.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and lifted him into the air.

"WOAH!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur smiled and gently lifted Merlin down.

"Love you…" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

The raven haired man blushed and placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Love you too…"

They carried on dancing through the night.

When the last song stopped they drove to Arthur's flat.

Arthur opened the door to Merlin's seat.

The black haired boy grabbed Arthur's bow tie and thrust him into the car, their lips crashing together.

Arthur moaned into the kiss as did Merlin.

The blond held his hand on the seat to balance himself as his other hand held Merlin's jaw.

When they broke apart Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and Merlin took the keys to Arthur's flat and opened the door.

Arthur walked in and Merlin locked it.

The blond gently laid Merlin into the couch and he lay on top of him.

His lips were so close to Merlin's; he felt his lover's hot breath against his.

"I love you." Arthur whispered and pressed his lips against Merlin's.

The raven haired man smiled into the kiss.

They made love that night.

Merlin woke the next morning and made coffee and food.

They ate and drove to school.

They were never happier-

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON AND MERLIN EMYRS TO THE PRINCIPLE!"

The intercom screeched through the corridors.

Arthur gulped and took Merlin's hand and was about to run to the tree when they were cornered by teachers, they were trapped.

They were seated in front of Uther's desk.

Arthur hand his head down, terrified.

Merlin was lost and held Arthur's hand.

"Arthur…" Uther hissed.

The blond gulped and kept his head down.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed, his fist banging on the desk.

Arthur flinched and looked up.

"Do you love this boy?" He hissed, pointing to Merlin.

"I…" Arthur shakingly breathed.

"Do you love him?" He repeated, voice cold.

"I-I…" Arthur croaked.

"Are…you…gay?" Uther growled.

Arthur trembled.

Arthur tuned to Merlin and looked down.

He was silent for a while.

"Arthu-?" Merlin asked, gently but was cut off

"No…" The blond said, sternly.

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur took his hand away from Merlin's.

"I don't love him, father…I barely know him…" Arthur hissed, his brows furrowed with anger.

Merlin looked at Arthur in disbelief and shock.

"I…he means n-nothing…to me and…you can…carry on your work father…there's nothing going on…" Arthur said and stood up, quickly walking away.

Merlin was frozen.

He turned to Uther.

"Well…go on, you heard him…" The principle leaned forward.

"You mean nothing to him…so I suggest you leave him alone or else…" He hissed.

Merlin felt different feelings all in once.

He wanted to slap Uther across the face.

He wanted to curl up in a whole and die.

He wanted to go home.

"I resent my scholarship you dick…I'm going back home and…tell Arthur that I have had enough…" Merlin said with no emotion and stood up.

"Good…" Uther hissed and Merlin ran.

He was almost at the gate when-

"MERLIN, MERLIN PLEASE!" Arthur called behind him.

The raven haired boy stopped.

He could hear Arthur stop just behind him, trying to catch his breath.

"Please, let me explain…" Arthur breathed.

Merlin bawled his hand into a fist and turned around, punching Arthur in the face but not hard enough.

"I _hate_ you…" Merlin hissed and ran away.

"NO, WAIT MERLIN PLEASE!" Arthur cried after the teen.

When Merlin kept running Arthur screamed in anger.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS MESS UP EVERYTHING!"

Merlin ran to the apartment and Will looked after him.

Days past.

Arthur waited for Merlin every day.

But he never came, he never came back.

Uther won yet again, he _always_ wins.

Merlin didn't want to go back to school and took a job as a flower seller.

It's been a year since that day.

All that time the blond tried to find where Merlin lived but Uther had hidden it well.

It was like Merlin never existed, but he did…_he did._

So he kept looking, then one day he was waiting in the tree and gave up and went back to school, he felt so empty, he did everything Uther told him to do like a puppet.

He was broken, Arthur was broken.

And only Merlin could fix him.

But it was no use, Merlin hated him, he was gone, Merlin was gone _forever._

And that hurt Arthur more than anything and it was all his fault, he was a coward, he thought that if he had lied to his father, Uther wouldn't have thrown him out.

He was scared.

He was wrong.

One day he made his life even more miserable and dated a woman.

They didn't love one another, she wanted him for his body and he wanted her to make his father happy.

When it was their anniversary Arthur wet to the local flower shop.

He picked yellow roses because that was what Merlin wore in his tux pocket, he never forgot about Merlin.

He went up to the counter, not bothering looking up.

"Seventeen…" A dull voice echoed.

Arthur took out a twenty and laid it out of the counter.

"A girlfriend?" Asked the same sad voice.

"Yeah…" Arthur nodded.

"Moved on from me have you?"

Arthur frowned and looked up, he was then faced to face with blue eyes.

_Merlin._

"Oh my god…" Arthur breathed.

But Merlin looked down and gave Arthur his change.

"Come back again…" Merlin said in a fake voice and was about to get something when Arthur yelped out.

"NO, MELRIN PLEASE!" Arthur begged, grabbing his arm.

Merlin stopped, looked at Arthur.

"What?"

"I had to…he would have thrown me out if I did-"

"Say the truth?"

"No Merlin…please don't….I truly…truly loved…love you...please come back, I'm so alone…"

"It's too late…I feel nothing for you anymore…" Merlin said.

"Please…"

"Anyway…you have someone…"

"I don't…I use her to impress father and she my body…I can't do it anymore…I feel like a puppet…I feel hollow…empty…I need you…"

"Arthur…" Merlin sighed.

"I wish I still love you…I want to…I really, really want to but I just don't…I feel nothing when I look at you…god…a part of me wants to…so bad but…it's too late…" Merlin said, tears flowing down.

"I can fix that…" Arthur smiled and leaned in, their lips touching.

At first Merlin was standing there, eyes open but then something happened.

He couldn't explain it but he felt warm, whole again and he closed his eyes.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, kissing back.

When they gently broke off Merlin hugged Arthur tightly, Arthur hugged even tighter, feeling whole himself.

Both crying with relief.

When they broke off Merlin asked.

"You felt it?"

"I felt it…" Arthur smiled.

Merlin grinned and they hugged again, during the tight embrace Merlin didn't know where he was and he didn't care, he was with Arthur and that was all that mattered to him.

He felt safe, so safe in Arthur's arms, the tightness of the hug was warm and safe.

When they broke off he turned to his boss.

"Freya…" he started but she shook her head and smiled.

:It's alright…can I have the apron and this is you're last pay…" She smiled, Merlin nodded and took the money and gave her the apron and they ran to the school, Arthur felt as if nothing could break him down.

They went straight to Uther.

He grabbed Merlin's' hand as he opened the door, a big smile on his face as he enters the room.

"I am gay…and I love Merlin…" Arthur smiled and turned to the man and gave him a kiss.

He then looked back at Uther.

"You will accept him and me…he makes me happy as I do him…you can never…ever tear us apart ever again…" He said.

Uther gave them a cold stare but Arthur just burst out laughing and they left the school.

Arthur called Vivian and broke the news and dumped her.

A day later she was dating Mordred.

"Love you…" Arthur whispered to a sleeping Merlin.

"Mmmmm…" Merlin moaned.

He slowly woke up.

"Hey…" Merlin croaked.

"Hi…" Arthur whispered, placing a kiss on Merlin's lips.

"I love you…" Arthur whispered.

Rain poured down outside the window.

Both were warm in each other's arms.

Merlin hummed.

"Love you too…" He whispered.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know…isn't that great?"

"Yeah…"  
Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed Merlin's hair.

"Don't worry…we'll think of something…" Arthur whispered and they fell asleep.

The next years were pleasant.

Merlin worked with Arthur as his assistant in the local museum.

When Arthur and Merlin were in their thirties they came back into the school and Arthur demanded to be the teacher for Art.

Uther was at first resentful but as he saw how caring Merlin was to Arthur, He couldn't say no and gave Arthur the job.

Merlin was his assistant there as well.

One day they took a break and climbed into the tree house to see two teenage boys kissing.

"It's theirs now…" Merlin whispered to Arthur and quickly sneaked in and took their books and climbed down.

Merlin lost his balance and fell, Arthur gasped and caught Merlin.

Some books fell down but there was one that Merlin held onto.

Arthur looked at the book and smiled.

"You kept it…" He grinned.

"Yeah…" Merlin smiled and held up the semi destroyed book.

"It's beautiful…" Merlin said.

Arthur let Merlin down, their hands entwined, Merlin held the muddy book in one hand as he quickly placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

Uther peered out of his window to see them walking together back into the building.

"I accept you…" He whispered and smiled.

Arthur was busy painting something when Merlin asked.

"What are you painting there, hun?"

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin before smiling and continued to paint.

"Ooooo, Mr. Mysterious…" Merlin hushed.

Arthur laughed.

The blond put a small chest where the painting was held.

It fitted perfectly in the stance and Arthur took something out of his pocket and put it in the chest.

He closed it and looked back at Merlin.

He grinned at the oblivious adult and finished the painting.

When he was finally done, Arthur draped a blue cloth over it and stood up.

"Don't peak…I'll be back…" Arthur smiled and took the chest with him and turned the picture to face Merlin.

"Why are you doing that, it'll be more difficult!" Merlin huffed.

"Trust me…it's worth the wait…" Arthur smiled and walked out.

Merlin sat there, trying not to move.

An hour later he couldn't stand it and didn't notice Arthur kneeling behind him.

"That Prat…" Merlin huffed and stood up.

He walked over to the painting.

He felt nervous and took a deep breath and grabbed the silky material.

He gulped and pulled it down.

He gasped.

It was a sketch of them dancing in the tree when that dance was held.

His fingers trailed along the painted fairy lights.

He chuckled.

"Wow…" Merlin breathed, his cheeks reddened.

He then looked down to see a sentence that made his heart stop.

'Will you marry me?'

His eyes widened.

"Merlin Emrys…Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Arthur asked, opening the chest to reveal a golden ring.

Merlin turned around.

Tears falling down, grinning stupidly.

"Yes…" he choked out.

Arthur grinned and too out the ring and placed it on Merlin's finger.

"I love you…" Arthur gently whispered.

He then stood up and they hugged.

Outside their students screamed in joy for them.

"I know what I'm sketching!" One chirped.

Inside they parted the embrace and kissed.

"You and me forever…" Arthur whispered.

"_Forever_…" Merlin smiled.


End file.
